


She Definitely Pegs

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, F/F, Look we all know Maggie pegs okay, Omega Maggie, Pegging, she straps in any universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: “Is that what kids these days talk about?” Alex was mildly scandalized.Maggie tilted her head back to laugh again, and revealed the mole by her clavicle that Alex loved to kiss. She zeroed in on it, as a source of comfort. “Oh god, no. Babe, it’s just a saying. Relax.”“I’m sorry, I’m having a hard time understanding why a total stranger would come up to us in a coffee shop, nod at you, and say ‘She definitely pegs’.”AKA the pegging fic you bastards made me write





	She Definitely Pegs

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t blame me for this, blame my prompts. 
> 
> Sanvers people, I welcome you to my trashheap. It’s all supercorp porn and a/b/o nonsense like this. You’re welcome.

“Oh come on, babe.” Maggie was snorting, almost giggling. “Don’t look so offended.”

“I’m sorry, was that not offensive?” Alex sniped back, irritated. She looked at the back of the tall young alpha’s head, as it bobbed out of sight around the corner, and huffed, loudly. 

“Calm down.” Maggie’s fingers curled into her jean jacket, tugging lovingly. “He didn’t mean it as a slight on your alpha honor or anything. It’s just a saying. Kids these days. Y’know.”

“Is  _ that _ what kids these days talk about?” Alex was mildly scandalized. 

Maggie tilted her head back to laugh again, and revealed the mole by her clavicle that Alex loved to kiss. She zeroed in on it, as a source of comfort. “Oh god, no. Babe, it’s just a  _ saying _ . Relax.”

“I’m sorry, I’m having a  _ hard time _ understanding why a total stranger would come up to us in a coffee shop, nod at you, and say  _ ‘She definitely pegs _ ’.” 

Alex folded her arms across her chest. Her chai latte was growing colder by the second, and the artful display in the foam had wilted into a vaguely phallic shape. The barista gave her a bitter look, and started aggressively cleaning the scone tray. 

Maggie was barely suppressing her laughter, but at Alex’s sour face, she sobered quickly enough. “Oh, babe. Don’t take it personally. It’s not about you. He’s saying I don’t look like your average omega sub, and I for one take that as a compliment.” 

Maggie fluffed her hair, and gave Alex a heart-stealer grin. It was her signature move, and, as usual, it worked. The alpha felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards and she gave in with a sigh. “You definitely don’t look like your average  _ anything _ .”

“Aw, shucks babe.” Maggie flashed a pretty row of teeth at her, and leaned up to kiss her chin. “My alpha always knows just what to say.”

“But apparently I’m stereotyped as being the one who takes it up the ass, here, when we both know that’s not the—“

“Babe.” Maggie’s dark eyes flashed dangerously. “Not here.”

Alex fought the urge to reflexively gulp. “Yes ma’am.” 

“Better.” The omega took a slow sip of her coffee. “Mmm. That’s good. Did you drink your chai?”

“No, I got upset and now it’s all floppy.” Alex looked disconsolately into her cup.

“Poor babe.” Maggie hummed, but her eyes glittered at Alex over the rim. “Did you know that that isn’t an attack on your alpha-ness?”

“What is?” Alex had briefly lost the plot. 

Maggie looked around before leaning closer. Her grin was conspiratorial. “Taking it up the ass.”

The alpha’s jaw worked, but for a while she could only make tight ‘hhh’ sounds in her throat. “I’m sorry.  _ What?” _

Maggie shrugged, primly. “Taking it up the ass doesn’t make you any less of an alpha, any more than me not wanting biological kids makes me less of an omega.” She took another sip, and raised a brow at Alex. “As the kids would say: your gender binaries are all out of whack, man.”

“Are not.” Alex defended, somewhat miffed. She considered, briefly. “Okay, maybe a little. I figured that the act itself was pretty submissive of me.”

“Yes.” Another sip. “But that doesn’t make you less of an alpha.”

Alex was perplexed. They had run the gamut of her scant Midvale Sex and Status Ed class. “I don’t get it.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, but the exasperation was fond. She reached across the table and tapped Alex’s knuckles. “Honey, what would you say to the people who’d say a female alpha/omega pair isn’t as natural as a male/female A/O pair?”

“I’d say they should mind their own business and stop trying to decide what is and isn’t natural.” Alex responded, instantly. The topic was somewhat of a sore one, so it took a moment to see past it, but she got it. “Oh. Oh I get it.”

Maggie was nodding. “See? It’s all  _ stereotypes _ , and  _ all _ stereotypes are pretty much bullshit. I’ve known plenty of sometimes-submissive alphas in my life, believe me.” She let out a short laugh. “Everyone likes to pretend they’re all hardcore into their designed roles, but we all have kinks, baby. You know that.”

Alex should have blushed at that, and would have, if her mind was clear. Maggie more than anyone knew how much she enjoyed tying the feisty omega up for her pleasure. But, as it was, she was preoccupied with another, much more dangerous thought. “So have you ever? Um. Done that?”

Maggie eyed her with a smirk that was all-too-familiar, even as her voice dropped. “You’re asking if I’ve pegged any of my past lovers?”

“Yeah.” 

“Are you sure you want the answer to that one?” Maggie’s head was cocked, but her question was genuine, and legitimate—Alex had struggled with past insecurity over Maggie’s rich sexual history compared to her own. 

Alex swallowed. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“Okay then. Yes. Twice.” Maggie didn’t blink as she kept eye contact, even as her head dipped into her coffee cup again. 

Alex’s jaw dropped. Just a little. “ _ Twice? _ ”

“Well, three times if you consider the time I fucked another omega with a strap.” At Alex’s delighted expression, she snorted. “Calm down, it was in college, and I was very, very drunk.”

“What about the other two?” Far from feeling jealousy, Alex was starting to become intrigued. This was an aspect of Maggie’s omega sexuality she had never considered, and she didn’t want to feel ignorant of it. 

“One was my first and only boyfriend, also in college.” Maggie ticked it off on her fingers. “And the second was with my first girlfriend, just out of police academy.” 

“Oh.” Alex didn’t know how to ask for more details, but she definitely wanted them. She hardly realized how far she was leaning over the small table until her elbow skidded across the surface and she almost fell. 

Maggie laughed, in her delighted, uproarious way. It was part of what Alex loved so much about her. “Careful there, big shooter. Don’t want you making a mess.” As she leaned closer, however, her voice dropped several more sultry octaves. “Until we get home, that is.”

Alex felt a very pleasant and  _ very _ unruly shudder through her lower half. “Yeah. That’d be very. Um. Okay.”

Maggie made her sit through another agonizing ten minutes or so of idle lets-pretend-we-aren’t-going-to-leave-and-fuck cafe chitchat, and then followed, laughing, as Alex booked it for the car, barely remembering to leave a tip in her haste. 

Once in the apartment, the kissing was deep and hungry in between hurried clothing removal, and Alex really didn’t want to wait until she got Maggie back in the bedroom. Once the omega had shimmed out of her jeans, she kiss-walked her backward until her butt hit the kitchen counter, and then lifted. Maggie gave a little ‘oh’ of surprise into her mouth, and then flexed her legs over Alex’s back, crossing her ankles. It brought their lower bodies tantalizingly close together. 

Her cock bobbed between them, throbbing hard. It had only been minutes, but Alex was already raring to go, and Maggie gave a delighted moan to feel dampness smear across her stomach. “Wow, someone’s eager. Did that pegging talk really do it for you?”

Alex opened her mouth to retort, but her cock gave a hearty shudder and a spurt of pre-cum landed on Maggie’s hipbone. They both looked down at it in surprise. 

“Um.” Alex let out a little moan. “I guess so?” 

She saw no point in trying to deny it. Not when her cock was there ready to tear that assertion right down. Besides, Maggie would weasel it out of her eventually. The omega was wonderfully hard to fool, and Alex loved her for it. 

“Mmmm. That’s good to hear.” Maggie flexed her calves against the alpha’s waist, drawing Alex closer in. “You better be ready to fuck me, Agent Danvers, because it does it for me too.”

“Oh fuck, yes ma’am.” Alex agreed, and went to work lining herself up. 

Maggie was on the pill these days, and that made things all the easier, since she didn’t have to run and get a condom from the nightstand. It was different, too. More intimate. Alex loved the feel of her—silky wet and raw against her cock—and she loved what it signified for their relationship. Moving forward, taking steps together to be closer. Maybe one day even closer than this. She certainly hoped so. 

Her alpha brain wouldn’t quite let her line up without gliding a bit between the omega’s slippery labia, flushed with heat. She nudged deliberately into Maggie’s clit—which was small but rosy and  _ perfect— _ with the tip of her cock. Once, twice, three times. 

Maggie sighed on the third and wiggled against her, and a hand drifted dangerously down, playing with the ridge of Alex’s hipbone. “Are you going to get on with it, or what?”

Alex grinned down at her. She always enjoyed this reversal of power from their ‘outdoor’ lives. “Are you gonna be a good girl or a bad girl for me?”

Maggie was suddenly shy, flexing and mumbling in her arms. “God,  _ fuck _ , Alex...you know.”

“No, I don’t. I need you to say it.” Alex punctuated with another slick nudge. “Tell me what you are.” 

“Alex,  _ please _ .” Maggie whined. When the alpha only shook her head, slowly, she gave up the fight and threw her arms around Alex’s shoulders. “Fine, fuck, fine! I’m a  _ bad _ girl and I need you to fuck me hard.  _ Please _ .” 

That did the trick. 

With one smooth, practiced lunge, Alex was halfway buried. Maggie cried out, clutching her back, but the alpha was already moving her hips again. She fucked her girlfriend halfway across the kitchen counter, while Maggie moaned and sobbed and yelped, begging for more, more,  _ more _ . 

The counter shook, but that was nothing new. Her sister was Supergirl, after all. 

Maggie slapped a hand on the cabinets above and thrust up to meet Alex’s driving hips, moaning when they made contact. “God yes, fuck me like that Alex, yes, yes,  _ yesss— _ !”

When Alex finally came, slumping into her omega’s shoulder, and gasping, Maggie had already had two screaming orgasms on the counter, and her legs were quaking. As soon as she could disengage, Alex helped her down, carefully, and held the omega close to her body when Maggie’s knees wobbled. 

“Damn.” Maggie laughed, shakily. Her eyes were sparkling bright and her hair looked gorgeous—thick brown waves of just-fucked. “I think you broke my knees.”

“Just a little bit.” Alex placed a swift, apologetic kiss on each of the knees in question, and then swooped her arm behind them. She half-carried, half-dragged, a laughing Maggie to the bedroom, and they didn’t emerge for several hours after that. 

It was only later, in the dark of the pre-dawn hours, when Maggie rolled onto her side and looked down at Alex with a question in her eyes. 

“So. Do you want to try it out? The strap on thing?” 

Alex had been a few moments away from sleep. The question rattled her awake, and in doing so, enabled her to be her most vulnerable and honest. “Um. Yeah. I think so, yes. Let’s talk about it sometime.”

“Okay.” Maggie leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. “We’ll talk about it.”

***

Several rounds of ‘talking about it’ and one spirited trip to the local lesbian-owned toy shop later, and Alex was staring nervously down the barrel end of a rather large, obscenely purple dildo, being slotted into an o-ring by Maggie’s smooth hands. 

‘Talking about it’ had involved a lot of coaxing, some tearful revelations, and a lot of hugging. But, also, because it was Alex, it also involved a lot of booze. And now, perfectly sober, and wide awake, the idea was starting to take shape in a rapid way that was mildly alarming. The alpha fought the urge to gulp, and fiddled with her ankle, itching at a spot that didn’t exist. 

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked, with preternatural accuracy. Her eyebrow was quirked, even as she pulled the straps of the harness they’d selected over her hips. The corset-style was flattering on her, and that helped to distracted Alex from her nerves. Somewhat. “You’re doing that thing where you itch your ankle.”

“I’m fine.” Alex’s hand shot up to her lap. Her cock had gone softer in the process of Maggie taking out the dildo, but she was still covered in her omega’s slickness from their earlier activities. “Just, ah, a little nervous.”

Maggie chuckled, but her eyes were soft. “I don’t blame you. I was surprised you picked out something this….big.”

“It looked smaller in the store.” Alex pointed out, but her thoughts were beginning to flail feebly as Maggie stroked a dollop of lube onto the cock with her sleek caramel-colored fingers. 

“We’re gonna start slow.” Maggie soothed. Alex recognized her using the same tone as Alex had, the first time they’d done anal the other way around. It was a bit humiliating, how her body responded to it. “Just fingers at first.”

“Okay. Yeah. Okay.” The alpha rolled onto her stomach, at Maggie’s silent gesture, and clutched a pillow under her chest. She felt oddly exposed, and vulnerable, which didn’t make much sense—they’d seen each other naked more than a hundred times before this. 

But this was different. 

Maggie seemed to intuitively know how to slow the pace down. Her hands stroked along Alex’s back and shoulders, gliding over her spine, but never down to her ass. Not yet. She kneaded and thumbed over the muscles there, murmuring all the while. “You’re so strong. So brave. My beautiful, badass alpha. Everything about you makes me just…. _ gush _ .”

“Oh yeah?” Alex was beginning to relax under Maggie’s attentions, and the praise had the tips of her ears turning red. She wiggled, pleased. 

“Oh, definitely.” Maggie enthused, her voice dropping to a silky rasp. “I get wet just thinking about you like this for me. All that power and grace. Letting me play with you for my own selfish pleasure. Indulging me before you fuck me senseless.”

That  _ did _ sound like a good idea. Alex started to warm to the prospect more and more, and her cock was hardening, pressed between her thigh and the mattress. “Get on with it, then.” She husked, and Maggie shuddered above her. 

There was more lube. Some progressively heated dirty talk, kisses and biting at Alex’s shoulders. Then, a slow circling around her asshole. A nudging. One, then two fingers. 

She relaxed into it, and started groaning, thrusting into the bed as Maggie slowly curled and pushed into her. The omega seemed spellbound, breathless with lust, but Alex was starting to pant. Her face was red, smashed into the pillow, and she was spreading her knees before she realized what was happening. The pressure inside of her felt  _ good _ , and the slight pain of the stretch was almost cathartic. 

When Maggie withdrew to add more lube, Alex was already rock hard. Her cock was weeping into the mattress, and she knew Maggie would see the stain later, but she couldn’t care. Everything was on fire. “Do it.” She gasped, heady and needy. “Put it in.”

“Are you sure?” Maggie sounded hesitant, but Alex nodded fervently. 

“Do it. C’mon, baby. Show me what you got.”

That seemed to act as a goad. Maggie’s jaw set and she grinned. One hand braced on Alex’s hip, and the other brought the dildo up to press against her ass. It was a breathless moment. And then…

At first, Alex didn’t feel the stretch, and shifted, impatient. Her cock felt full to bursting and she wanted that  _ pressure  _ back inside. But then, the stretch began, and the pain was a sudden burn, a burst. She inhaled, sharply, and exhaled, slowly. 

Maggie slowed, and stroked her back. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes.” Alex admitted, through her breath. “It’s getting easier, though. Just...hang on.”

Maggie did. It could have been seconds, or minutes, or hours. Alex didn’t know, but the clench in her belly receded and the burn faded into heat. And she moved her hips back to take more. 

Maggie let out a breath. “God, this feels different.” She confessed. 

Alex wanted to laugh, but it came out as a groan. “Me, too.” Was all she finally managed. 

“Fuck. Thank you. Thank you for doing this.” Maggie laid a kiss on her shoulder blade and the dildo moved inside of the alpha, enough to restart that  _ pressure _ feeling. “You look so good, baby. So sweaty and hot for me.”

Alex grunted, and her cock throbbed. Words seemed to be escaping her at the moment, especially as Maggie began the slow see-saw of movement. A dragging and pushing. It was pressing into a spot inside her she didn’t know she had. Pulling something out of her. 

The pace went from molasses to uncoordinated glory in minutes. Maggie wasn’t as graceful anymore with her thrusting and Alex was fisting sheets up in one hand, and pulling Maggie’s hips back into hers with the other. Her cock was aching and the  _ pressure  _ was building like the thrumming of a power station at her base. 

Alex raised up to announce that she was going to come, but let out a started yell as she realized she already was. The  _ pressure _ raced along the shaft, exploding out from her tip, and she pumped what felt like a gallon of cum into the mattress, shouting hoarsely. Maybe Maggie’s name, maybe gibberish, she didn’t know. All she knew was it felt  _ good _ . It kept her hips moving, long after she was done and spent, sweaty and happy. Just thrusting the pleasure out. 

Maggie waited until she was finished toe-curling to try to pull out, and that did dim the pleasure a bit, but not a ton. She listened to the water running in the bathroom, with one eye tiredly blinking open, and her face mostly smashed into the mattress. The wet spot was stuck to her thighs and pooling under her belly, but she couldn’t summon the energy to move. 

Maggie laughed when she climbed back into bed—it was a tired, satisfied sound. “You look about how I feel. So, what’s the verdict?”

“Mmmfff.” Alex grunted and lifted her head enough to talk. A dozey smile spread over her face like butter. “Good. Real good.”

“Oh yeah?” Maggie leaned in to nose her, smiling into her lips. “That’s good.”

“I’ll return the favor later.” Alex promised, with a yawn. “Sleep now.”

“Please do,” Maggie purred. “And then, when you wake up, we can talk about a threesome.”

“Mmhmmm.” It took Alex a second. “Wait. What?”

“A threesome.” Maggie repeated, as if it were the most casual topic in the world. She ran her thumb over Alex’s sweaty upper lip. “Where I fuck an omega in the ass in front of you, and you can fuck me at the same time. Sound nice?”

Alex swallowed, hard. Suddenly she was wide awake. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” Maggie had a delighted twinkle in her eye as she leaned in to kiss Alex’s stunned lips. “We’ve got plenty more uses for this thing, then.”

****

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for updates and prompts!


End file.
